I Know You!
by Danni34
Summary: Sam and Dean are going after a ghost, thinking it's just the typical salt and burn hunt. But, things aren't always what they seem. "I know you two! You're in that TV show!"


**Alright, explanation: I was hanging out with some friends of mine and randomly ask where they think they'll go if they died tomorrow. Most said heaven, a few said hell, and one said "I'd stay on Earth for a few hundred years and haunt people, just scaring the ones who pissed me off." Of course, I, being the SPN nerd that I am, replied "Then Sam and Dean will show up and burn your bones, and then you'll no longer exist." **

**She merely smiled. "I'd just say 'Hey, I know you two! You're a TV show!"**

**Or something like that. Either way, it led to this oneshot that is ridiculous and pointless. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Billie, Elizabeth, Maria, Tiana, and Jared, but other than that, no can do! -Sigh- Tis a shame that the characters that I own are the characters I have no interest in owning… Well, except for Jared, I like him. He's my best friend.**

"So, find us a job yet, Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked into their motel room, two bags of fast food in his hand. He threw one to his little brother before jumping onto his bed and began to eat.

Sam caught his lunch, scowling when he felt the burger squish inside the bag. "Jerk," he muttered as he set in on the table.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he cried while he took out his fries, relieved that they had survived his death grip. "Anyway, there is only one job that I could find, and as far as I can tell, it may not even be that."

Dean sat up. "What is it?"

"Well, apparently this girl thinks the ghost of her dead friend is haunting her."

One eyebrow crept up to his hairline. "You seriously think that's a job?"

Sam shrugged. "Others claim that the girl is haunting them as well. Nobody has died, yet, but people have been injured and say that she did it. Could be our thing."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Alright. S'not like there's anything else going on at the moment."

* * *

"Do I know you two?" one Billie Clark asked when she spotted the Winchester brothers walking up to her in the cafeteria, her blue eyes squinting as if it would help her get a better look. "You two look really familiar…"

Sam and Dean shared a glance before turning back to the girl and shaking their heads. "No, ma'am, I don't believe we've met," Dean answered, using his "professional" voice.

Sam sat down across from the girl. "Billie Clark, right?"

The girl nodded, pushing her curly red hair behind her left ear. "Yup, that's me. And you're sitting in my friend's spot." She gave him a pointed look.

"Listen, Billie," Dean said, his voice and face showing his irritation. "We're here to talk to you about the death of your friend, Elizabeth Jones."

Billie blinked, her eyes growing wide. "W-what about it?" she muttered, quickly looking down at her food. Before either one of the Winchesters could answer, two girls walked up, one Hispanic with green eyes and black hair who was wearing a navy blue sweater, the other with olive tone skin, grey eyes and hair with three different colors: brown, red and blond.

"Um, 'scuse me, sir? You're in my seat," the tri-color haired girl said, a somewhat angry look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam apologized, quickly standing. The girl smiled and sat down, the other girl sitting down beside her. He then turned towards Billie. "We really need to talk to you. Meet us here after school?"

The redhead gave shared a wary look with her friends. "I don't know. I don't want to miss the bus…"

Dean sighed in frustration. "We'll give you a ride home, okay?"

She scoffed. "What am I, four? I know better than to get in cars with strangers!"

"But we're FBI, see?" At this, both he and Sam pulled out their IDs.

"Those could be fake for all I know!"

"Do you think they would've let us into the school if they were fake?"

Billie paused as she began to think it over. "I don't know," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "They let in kids with knives."

The tri-haired girl let out a loud sigh. "Look, I'll give you a ride home, alright!"

"_THANK YOU!" _Dean screamed inside his head as he looked up towards the ceiling.

The girl smiled. "Thanks, Maria!" The other teen merely nodded and continued to eat her lunch. "Alright, I'll meet you here after school."

And with that, the two hunters got the hell out of the school.

* * *

"Are you sure that she's the only one we can get information from?" Dean asked as they drove back to the motel room. Sam nodded, just as happy about it as his brother was.

"Yeah. The other people who claim that Elizabeth is haunting them don't know the girl. They just read Billie's online journal and put two and two together."

"What about those other two?"

"Maria and Tiana?" Sam asked. His brother nodded. "They don't believe that their friend's a ghost. One of them doesn't even believe in ghosts."

"Well, what about her other friends?" Dean asked, getting desperate. "Or her family?"

Sam merely shook his head sadly. "Family hasn't said anything about it and the other friends are just as clueless."

"So we're dealing with a crazy person?"

"It's possible." the younger of the two replied, shrugging.

Jared the hitchhiker blinked when he heard the loud curse words coming out of a black Impala as it drove by him.

* * *

"Why do the two of you even need to know about my friend's death?" Billie asked once Sam and Dean were in hearing distance.

"That's classified." Dean answered almost immediately. The teenager gave him a skeptical look before merely shrugging.

"Alright, whatever," she muttered as she readjusted her backpack. "I don't know the whole story, I wasn't there, but from what I can tell she was out driving with her mother, practicing for her drivers test, when some jackass who decided to get drunk in the middle of the day rear ended her. She pulled over, called the cops, got out of the car to check the damage. Drunk guy pulls over, starts shouting at her, blaming her for the wreck. Her mother gets really pissed off and goes out and starts to fight with the guy, and Lizzie runs over to stop it, but trips and falls out into the road where a truck hit her."

"And then she died?" Sam asked. Billie shook her head.

"No. The truck had slowed down quite a bit to see what was going on, only broke a few bones. She went to the hospital, they fixed her up, and she was out in a week or two. Her parents took her to her favorite restaurant as a treat, happy to see that she's alive, and she died of food poisoning."

Both Winchesters raised an eyebrow. "Food poisoning?"

She nodded. "New chef. He was fired, and her parents sued their asses."

The brothers shared a doubtful look. This is a wild goose chase…they both thought. Sam then turned back to the girl and pulled out some pictures of the other victims of the so-called "haunting".

"Do you recognize any of these people?" he asked, spreading them out on the table.

Billie looked down at the pictures closely. "Hmm… that guy," she pointed to the 18 year old boy with blue, spiked up hair. "He's a douche bag, have a class with him. Always runs into people in the hall way and knocks their stuff out of their hands. Few days ago he fell down the stairs, claimed some black haired girl with glasses did it… video camera showed nothing though," she explained before moving to the next one.

"And this guy," she began, pointing at a sixteen year old boy with flat black hair and dull brown eyes. "I think Elizabeth had a crush on him for awhile, but when she asked him to the girl's choice dance, he said no before slapping her and laughing at her. He was found in the boys locker room, beaten to a pulp. Said some girl did it… Those are the only two I know. Never seen the others before. Why?"

"Again, that's classified," Dean answered while Sam gathered up the pictures. "I believe that's everything. Thank you for your time."

She shrugged. "Yeah, no problem." And with that, she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Well, looks like this could be a ghost after all," Sam began as he and Dean began to exit the school. "Everybody who claims to have seen her go to the school, and it seems that they've done something to her that she didn't like. That doesn't explain why she's following her friend, though…"

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "You saw that girl! She's a complete pain!"

Sam couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"So, she was cremated?"

"Yup. Which means that some of her remains still exist, more than likely in the school."

"We're gonna break into a school?"

"Looks like we have to."

"…God damn it…"

* * *

"So, where do you think it is?" Dean asked as he and Sam made their way into the school, having broken in somehow without setting off alarms.

His brother shrugged. "I don't know. Could be anywhere in the school…" His voice trailed off as the air became colder.

"_Get out…" _an eerie female voice whispered throughout the room. When the brothers did nothing, a harsh wind blew at them. _"GET OUT!" _Still, the two did nothing.

Suddenly a figured appeared in front of them. It was a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair, green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses, wearing a white tee and blue jeans. Her face had an exasperated look on it.

"Seriously?" she asks, frustrated. "A ghost says 'Get out' and you stay? What are you? Dumbasses from a scary movie?"

"Actually," Dean began as he pulled out his gun. "We're hunters who track down and kill things like you."

The girl, obviously Elizabeth, blinked. "How can you kill a ghost?" she muttered to herself before fully realizing what he had said. Slowly, she stepped forward to get a closer look at the two. After a few minutes her eyes widened as a look of awe fell on her face. "No way…"

Sam glanced over at Dean. "What?"

She grinned widely and madly. "I know you two! You're in that TV show! What was it called again? Oh yeah, Supernatural! Wow…" she reached forward to shake their hands but quickly put it down realizing that she was a ghost and couldn't touch them. So, instead, she merely bowed. "It's an honor to actually meet the two of you! Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, in my high school…" She then paused, a look of confusion falling on her face. "Wait, why the hell is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in my high school? After it's closed?"

The two Winchesters shared a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about!" Dean shouted.

Sam, meanwhile, took the calmer root. "We aren't these Jensen and Jared people. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean."

The teenager stared at them for a few brief moments. "I don't know if you're serious or just really good actors."

"Again, I ask: What the hell are you talking about!"

She gave them a blank stare. "You're serious. Listen, Jensen and Jared are actors, aka: you two idiots, who play the characters Sam and Dean Winchester on the TV show Supernatural." They merely returned her blank stare with one of their own.

"You were dropped on the head as a baby, weren't you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Dean's remark. "You know what? Forget it. Good luck finding my remains! They're hidden really well. Probably take you years to find it…" And with that, she was gone.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"We've got to find those remains."

* * *

"Well, my night has officially been wasted!" Dean cried as he fell onto his bed face first.

The two brothers had been searching throughout the school for whatever Elizabeth could use to cling to and haunt the school. They found nothing.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, well, we didn't exactly go in there with a plan." he muttered as he took out his laptop. A muffled sound came from Dean's general direction. "What?"

The oldest lifted his head. "I said: What the hell could been in that school for the girl to cling to?" And with that, his face was once again in his pillow.

Sam shrugged. "No clue, unless she had a stalker or something…" his voice trailed off as he finally found what he was looking for. "Holy shit, she wasn't kidding!"

Within a second, Dean was up and behind his brother. "Who wasn't kidding about what?"

"Elizabeth wasn't kidding about there being a TV show about our lives!" Sam said as he showed his brother the website page that he had found.

"Holy Shit! What next? There's a whole book series as well?"

"If you don't like this, then you're really not gonna like what I'm about to say next."

Dean gave his brother a wary look. "What?"

"We're gonna have to talk to Billie again."

Jared the hitchhiker was heading to his motel room that he was staying in for the night, only to jump ten feet in the air when a string of curse words flew out of the room he had happened to be passing by.

* * *

"Hey Sam, hey Dean," Billie greeted as she walked up to the two men while exiting the school. The two Winchesters blinked in shock.

"How did you know our names?" Sam asked, his voice cautious. The redhead smiled.

"Lizzie told me." was her simple reply. "And I told you two I had seen you before. But, as cool as it is to meet you - wait." She took in a deep breath before letting out a loud squeal of happiness, one so loud it caused everyone in a mile radius to wince. She lasted for at least a minute before letting out the breath that she had been holding and pulling the two men into a giant hug. As soon as she stopped, she quickly regained her nonchalant composure. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, before you say anything, no, I will not tell you where her hair is."

"We weren't going to ask that," Sam said slowly, noticing the look that was quickly growing on Dean's face, the look he always got whenever he wanted to punch the living daylights out of somebody. "We were just going to ask if she had a stalker."

Billie pondered over this for a moment. "Well, she and this guy named Craig had a thing for a while, and he was pretty upset when they broke up. Then there's that Robert dude that took her to homecoming… Not to mention Jude… She had a crush on David and Bruce for a while, not at the same time of course, but I'd have to say that as far as stalkers go, your best bet would be Tim."

"Tim…who?" Dean asked through a clenched jaw.

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed at somebody behind them. "That Tim."

The two men turned to see a man who obviously had been held back a few years, for he looked to be in his twenties, who was also overweight with chopped brown hair and green eyes. Sam and Dean shared a look before nodding.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The two Winchesters spun around from the locker of one Tim Johnson to find the ghost of Elizabeth standing behind them, glaring at them.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Dean asked. "We're breaking into this kid's locker!"

Elizabeth looked around the two to see just which locker they had been trying to pry open, her eyes widening when she realized who it belonged to. "Oh, god damn it, Billie!" she shouted. By this point Dean was back to work at opening the locker. "If you think I'm just gonna stand by and watch what's left of me burn, you've got another thing coming!" And with that, she began to attack.

Dean let out a grunt when he landed on the floor across the hall. Opening his eyes, through the blurry vision, he could see the ghost slowly moving her way towards him, totally ignoring his brother. Blinking, he realized that he had to distract the ghost long enough for Sam to burn the remains.

"Is that all you got?" He asked as he struggled to stand.

Elizabeth stopped before looking down at the floor in shame. "Actually…? Yeah…"

It was at that moment that Sam opened the locker and pulled off the chunk of hair that was taped to the back of the door. Taking out a lighter, he quickly burned it. Elizabeth turned around just in time to see it get set on fire.

Nothing happened.

"Wrong hair!" the teenaged ghost shouted tauntingly.

Sam shot his brother a confused look before actually looking at the locker door. There were all sorts of hair taped to it, and all of it black. A look of disgust fell on his face as he simply set the inside of the locker on fire and shut the locker door. He then turned to Elizabeth, who only said one thing before bursting into flames.

"Oh shit-!"

* * *

"So, it's done now?" Dean asked as he and Sam drove back to the motel room. "It's over and we can leave this shitty town?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yes Dean, we are done. We can leave tomorrow after some sleep."

Dean rolled his eyes, and in doing so spotted a young man walking along the side of the road. Sharing a curious look with his brother, he pulled over by him and rolled down his window.

"Excuse me, sir, but have we met before?"

Jared the hitchhiker stared at the man in the cool car for a few moments. "I don't know. You seem familiar…"

Dean continued to stare at the man. "Any weird things happen to you recently?"

"Like the show Supernatural weird or Pee-Wee Circus weird?"

Dean blinked. "Like the show Supernatural." he said in a flat, but somehow angry voice.

Jared shook his head as it finally clicked. "Hey, I know you! You're the crazy guy who likes to scream cuss words at the top of your lungs whenever I'm around!"

A few seconds later Jared the hitchhiker was by himself as he watched the Impala speeding away, the sound of Dean loudly cursing fading with it.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so there's my random story. There wasn't much of a point to it, this pointless story of mine. I hoped you enjoyed it and that you review! And if you didn't enjoy it, I hope you review anyways, just to tell me what I did wrong.

**And know that the OC's aren't supposed to be loveable, they're suppose to be annoying. Well, except for Jared the hitchhiker. He's too cool to be annoying. If you don't think so, that's only because he barely got a chance to shine in this silly/stupid story.**

**Also, there's a paragraph in here that references to almost all of the actors that my friend who Elizabeth is loosely based on likes. Some are obvious and famous, others not so much. If you can guess all of them, then I shall give you a cookie! (not a real one, of course. I can't bake... T.T)**

**Yeah…**


End file.
